Noir X Madlax
by Tlacuache
Summary: Hace dos años que Mireille y Kirika llevan vidas normales. Un tal Friday-Monday las contacta para que asesinen a una agente especial llamada Madlax. Cuando descubren que el caso puede tener relación con el pasado de Kirika, Noir decide volver a la acción


**Disclaimer:** Noir, Madlax y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Bee Train.

Cap. 01 **"Las doncellas de las manos negras"**

Una _vespa_ recorría las calles de Francia. Sobre ella, una bella joven vestida con una falda negra y un saco del mismo color. Con una mano manejaba la motocicleta y en la otra llevaba una bolsa de papel con la cena de esa noche, incluyendo una _baguette_ que sobresalía de la bolsa. Al llegar al edificio en donde se encontraba su departamento y después de revisar el correo, subió las escaleras hasta el 3º piso. Al abrir la puerta percibió el olor de la pasta que provenía de la cocina. De aquella habitación, una chica japonesa de unos 17 años de edad, se asoma con un delantal rojo y sonríe al ver la bolsa que la recién llegada trae en sus manos.

- Lo siento, Mireille. Hoy me levanté con ganas de pasta, así que la cena ya está lista. - La chica volvió a entrar a la cocina.

- Ahhhh, ¿no pudiste avisarme? He tenido que pelearme con una pareja de ancianos por la última baguette. - Mireille estaba visiblemente molesta.

- ¡Podemos comerla con la pasta! - gritó la chica desde la cocina.

La cena se desarrollaba en completo silencio como siempre. Mireille fingía estar ofendida y Kirika se encontraba apenada por su aparente "error". Un pitido rompió con el silencio. Ambos rostros adoptaron la misma expresión y dirigieron su mirada hacia el mismo punto: una computadora que se encontraba más allá, sobre la mesa de billar.

- ¿De la oficina? - preguntó Kirika con curiosidad.

- No... no lo creo. - La mirada de Mireille regresó a su plato y continuó comiendo. Kirika se limitó a mirarla y sonreír. Mireille respondió la mirada, irritada. Era muy raro ver que Kirika sonriera. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- La pasta... Está buena, ¿verdad?

Con un gesto de enfado, Mireille se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la computadora. Había un nuevo mensaje sin remitente. Pero fue hasta que Mireille vio el destinatario que el mensaje picó su curiosidad. Estaba dirigido a...

- ¿Sucede algo, Mireille? - La chica japonesa miraba el rostro desconcertado de Mireille. Habría querido preguntar otra cosa, pero no se atrevió.

- No, nada.

Mireille trato de componer su rostro y sin abrir el mensaje, regresó a la mesa. El ambiente se puso más pesado que antes. Kirika se preguntaba si tendría alguna oportunidad esa noche de mencionarle a Mireille lo de la carta que había llegado esa tarde...

- Mi... Mireille... - Kirika dejó a un lado sus cubiertos y dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia francesa que se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa.

- Está buena, ¡¿de acuerdo?! Está bien, lo admito, te quedó muy bien la pasta, ¿podemos omitir la parte de las disculpas?

- No... no es eso. - El rostro de Kirika se encontraba muy serio. - Hoy, cuando regresé de la escuela, encontré debajo de la puerta... esto.

Era un largo sobre amarillo, sin ningún sello ni timbre. Solamente había una palabra escrita sobre el sobre, pero Mireille no alcanzo a distinguir lo que decía.

- ¿Por qué no lo abriste? - preguntó Mireille sin dejar de comer. Fingía que no le daba tanta importancia al asunto.

- Quería... quería que lo abriéramos juntas.

- ¿Por qué? - Mireille, aún sin mirar a Kirika, se llevaba en ese momento un pedazo de baguette a la boca.

- Porque está dirigido a Noir.

Esto sí detuvo a Mireille en seco. Dejó de comer, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y esta vez si miró fijamente a Kirika y luego al sobre. Habían pasado casi 2 años desde que la palabra "Noir" se había pronunciado por última vez en esa habitación, en ese departamento, en cualquier conversación entre esas dos mujeres.

Mireille miraba al sobre, preocupada. Un e-mail no era problema, después de todo ese había sido el medio de comunicación de Noir en aquellos tiempos, pero ¿un sobre debajo de la puerta? Eso significaba que el remitente para haber podido conseguir la dirección, conocía sus identidades reales.

- El e-mail también era para Noir, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kirika.

- Abre el sobre. - Mireille se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la computadora.

Mientras Mireille se sentaba frente a la computadora y abría el mensaje, Kirika rompía una orilla del sobre con sus dedos y vaciaba su contenido sobre la mesa. Una foto, un pequeño papel al que Kirika no puso mucha atención en ese momento y una carta. Mireille y Kirika se miraron a los ojos y solo eso basto para que se entendieran. Ambas se dirigieron al final de sus respectivos mensajes para buscar a la persona que firmaba.

- Friday-Monday - dijeron ambas, casi al mismo tiempo.

El mensaje era prácticamente el mismo. Una fotografía del objetivo. Un límite de tiempo de un mes. Algunos datos sobre la ubicación del objetivo en Gazth-Sonika, un país en guerra en el sudoeste asiático. Nada de direcciones, encontrar al objetivo era parte del trabajo. La única diferencia es que el e-mail hacia referencia a un cheque que sería enviado mientras la carta lo mencionaba simplemente como el "cheque adjunto". Kirika regresó a la mesa. El cheque era el pequeño papel que había ignorado antes. Estaba firmado por 10,000 dólares. El mensaje decía que era simplemente un adelanto para cubrir los gastos del viaje. Una cantidad 50 veces mayor era la recompensa final, la mitad al llegar a Gazth-Sonika, la mitad al terminar el trabajo. En caso de no aceptar el trabajo, podían quedarse con el cheque.

- No vamos a aceptar - dijo secamente Mireille. - El cliente se está dirigiendo a un asesino que ya no está en actividad. Responderé el e-mail diciéndole que puede pasar por su cheque cuando quiera. - Después de decir esto, Mireille recordó que el mensaje no tenía remitente. Realmente no podía responder al e-mail, pero aún así fingió comenzar a escribir la respuesta.

- Mireille...

- ¿Acaso... acaso estás pensando en aceptar? - Mireille casi gritaba - ¿No lo entiendes, Kirika? Ya no somos esas personas.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que me pareció muy curioso que dijeras... bueno, que te refieras a él como "el cliente".

Mireille se quedó en silencio. El cliente. Así era como llamaba en aquel entonces a todos aquellos que contrataban sus servicios. Fue Kirika quien rompió con el silencio.

- Ahora somos buenas personas, ¿verdad? Tenemos una buena vida, creo yo. Aunque a veces discutamos por la cena.

Mireille sonrió. Se acercó a Kirika y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. Luego,tomó el billete con la otra mano.

- Bueno. Entonces está decidido. Pero ya que aquel gentil hombre nos ha dicho que podemos conservar el cheque, tal vez se sienta ofendido si se lo regresamos. Y no creo que sea buena idea ofender a esta clase de gente. Así que... - Mireille agitaba el cheque entre sus manos y fue hasta ese momento que Kirika vio las letras que estaban escritas detrás del cheque. Detuvo la mano de Mireille y le arrebató el cheque. - ¡Oye! ¡No seas tan aguafiestas! La verdad es que hoy saliendo del trabajo vi una bolsa ¡tan linda! Y también necesito zapatos nuevos y un vestido y...

Kirika la extendió el cheque de regreso a Mireille, señalándole el reverso. Cuando Mireille leyó el mensaje, dejo caer el cheque y miró sorprendida a Kirika. El texto era solo una línea, escrita en inglés: _**"Make a pilgrimage for the past with me"**_ (Haz una peregrinación por el pasado conmigo).  
El silencio se prolongó unos cuantos segundos. Mireille y Kirika simplemente se miraban la una a la otra, sin decir nada.

- Esto... - dijo por fin Mireille. - Esto no es una broma, ¿verdad? No lo escribiste tú, ¿verdad?

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

_**Notas (sólo por si no recuerdan algunos detalles de ambas series):**_

• Los títulos de los capítulos de este fanfic son títulos reales de episodios tanto de Noir como de Madlax.

• La historia de Noir se ubica más o menos entre en el 2010. En cambio, Madlax se desarrolla aproximadamente en el 2011. Si este fanfic sucede dos años después de Noir sería en el 2012, es decir, después de Madlax. Olvidándonos de estas fechas, esta historia se desarrolla dos años después de los sucesos de Noir, pero en algún punto anterior al inicio de Madlax.

• Al final de Noir, descubrimos toda la historia respecto al pasado de Mireille. Pero, excepto que ella es la asesina de los padres de Mireille, no nos dijeron nada sobre Kirika. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre real. Es por eso que decidí hacer un fanfic en donde también se contara acerca del pasado de Kirika. Lo de incluir a Madlax surgió en el camino.

• Gazth-Sonika es un país ficticio en Madlax, ubicado en el sudoeste asiático. Según las referencias en el anime y la ubicación, muy probablemente está inspirado en Israel/Palestina.

• "Make a pilgrimage for the past with me" (en inglés en el original) es el mensaje que envía Kirika a Mireille antes de su primer encuentro.


End file.
